Aircraft systems incorporate piston actuated valves. The piston actuated valves incorporate piston rings made of carbon in order to achieve the best leakage performance. The operation of the piston actuated valves within a hot dry pneumatic environment under vibratory loads may cause the carbon piston rings to have a reduced operating life.